The Academy
by ActorInComing
Summary: Stiles is the new kid at LAAOTA and he finds his friends in the Pack and realizes that life can change from showbiz to Werewolves within seconds. Derek, Scott, Lydia, and Danny are wolves. Everyone but Derek is a junior.
1. His First Day

**Author's Note: This story is centered on Stiles and Derek's relationship but it also centers on the pack. The 7 kids (including Danny) all attend a prestigious academy near Los Angeles for the performing arts. Stiles is the new student and the 6 others are all close friends. Derek is still The Alpha, Scott is a Beta, along with Lydia. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't own Teen Wolf or any music that is featured within this Fic.**

* * *

><p>Stiles walked up to the front desk of the main office in Los Angeles Academy of the Arts. The woman sitting behind the counter smiled as he walked up to her with his registration papers and check ready to pay for his books. The woman took the check and registration forms in exchange for his new class schedule.<p>

"Thank you," he said as he walked into the bustling school hallways. As he turned a corner headed to his first class a large man ran into him. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and it's my first day an-," Stiles looked at the man that was bent down to help him pick up his books. His face was well structured and his frame was chiseled.

He handed Stiles his newly received schedule after looking at it, "First period Chorus/Orchestra with Mr. Stein. I have that class too I can walk you there if you want?" Stiles couldn't respond and just nodded his head as if he were having an epileptic fit. The man just smiled at him and walked along with him towards the orchestra room people gawked as the two continued down the hallway.

When they reached the orchestra room Stiles walked over to the piano and sat down while the other teen stood in the doorway, "I'm Derek by the way, Derek Hale," He said.

Stiles turned around, "Stiles Stilinski."

Derek had walked into the restroom. When Stiles realized he was gone he started to play the piano and began to sing,

_Robert's got a quick hand  
>He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan<br>He's got a rolled cigarette__  
>Hanging out of his mouth, he's a cowboy kid<br>He found a six-shooter gun  
>In his dad's closet with in a box of fun things<br>I don't even know what  
>But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you<em>

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_  
><em>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<em>  
><em>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<em>  
><em>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet Oh-<em>

Kids started to pile into the classroom noticing that someone was playing the piano and singing trying not to disturb the unbeknownst Stiles,_  
>Daddy works a long day<br>He'll be coming home late and he's coming home late  
>And he's bringing me a surprise<br>'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice  
>I've waited for a long time<br>Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull-trigger  
>I reason with my cigarette<br>And say, "your hair's on fire, you must've lost your wits, yeah"__  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet Oh-  
>La- La- La- La- La- La<em>

_La- La- La- La- La- La- _

_La- La- La- La- La- La- Oh-  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet Oh-Oh faster than my Bullet oh-_

_La- La- La- La- La_

_La- La- La- La- La- La-_

_La- La- La- La- La- La- La-Oh  
>Yeah faster than my Bullet<em>

He finished playing as the thunderous applause echoed throughout the room. Stiles stood up from the piano, grabbed his books, "Sorry I was just uh- I was just testing it out," He said as, who Stiles assumed was Mr. Stein, walked up to the piano along with the rest of the class.

"That was a very good rendition of Pumped up Kicks by Foster the People," Mr. Stein said, "And what might your name be?"

"Stiles Stilinski sir and it was okay I went sharp a couple times I think," Stiles said shifting in his spot clearly uncomfortable.

"Well Mr. Stilinski it is a great pleasure to have a student as gifted as you in our midst. Class please make," He paused trying to remember his name, "Stiles feel at home here." Stiles walked to a seat in the front of the room pulling out a pad of paper ready to take notes on any work they were going to be doing.  
>"That was amazing, I'm Allison Argent," A hand was in front of him from a brunette that sat on his left.<p>

"Stiles, it's nice to meet you," he said taking the hand in his own and shaking it firmly. His I heart BOYS bracelet sliding down his wrist. Allison giggled as he tried to hide it. "Don't bother nobody cares who you are here we're all accepting of each other," Allison said just before Derek came and sat down behind Stiles. "Crap I forgot a pen. Do you have one I could borrow All-," before he could finish his sentence Derek held his hand out with a pen in his fingertips. Stiles turned his head to Derek, "Thanks," he grabbed the pen and started writing notes on the lesson that Mr. Stein was teaching about Vivaldi and the cultural clash between then and the present day.

As the bell rang signaling the class was over Stiles stood up from his desk and turned around to face Derek, "Thanks for the pen it was useful," He said with a smile holding his hand out for Derek to retrieve his pen.  
>"No problem. I wouldn't have got as much use out of it as you," Derek said as he took the pen and stared at the white notebook filled with 4 pages of notes on the lesson, "Holy cow you must really love Vivaldi."<p>

"Well he was one of the greatest Baroque composers during the Italian Renaissance," Stiles said a-matter-of-factly. Derek smiled and walked along with him and Allison to their next class.

"So what do you have next Stiles?" Allison asked him as they were walking down the hallway towards her locker which was right next to Stiles' and Derek's lockers.

"I have 12th grade Calculus," Stiles said.  
>"Ew Why?" Said an athletic blonde guy that was standing next to Allison and Derek and a newly add red head.<p>

"Because it's the same in every country," Stiles said in response.  
>"Wow this kid is talented and deep," Allison said as the red head stuck her hand out for him to shake.<p>

"Lydia Martin, I'm in your next class. The blonde dick is Jackson Whittemore," She said as they all closed their lockers after getting rid of their unneeded materials. Lydia looped her arm through Stiles' after kissing Jackson goodbye. As the two of them walked up stairs to get to their next class Lydia looked at Stiles, "So what's the deal with you and Derek," she asked. Stiles tripped and fell in response then jumped back up to his feet.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" he bit his lip waiting for a response as the two walked into their Calculus class and sat down in the front two seats.

"It's totally obvious that you like him. Make a move I know that you have a shot with him," She said pulling out a nailphile. As the teacher started giving his lecture Stiles realized he didn't have a pen.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say that I love the way this is turning out it totally flowed out of my fingers unlike the last Teen Wolf Fic that I wrote Comatose it seemed like it was way to choppy this however seems really smooth I hope that you guys will enjoy this one way more love always and review!<strong>


	2. Word Vomit

**Hey Guys so this is update #2 I'm really excited for this chapter I got a couple shout outs to give one is to Sterek Fan Thank you for the great reviews of all my stories that I have written. The next is for kat she has given me so great advice and I will definitely take it to heart for the rest of this story. The last shout out is to Boy On Strings he has been an inspiration when it comes to writing Teen Wolf Fics. I started writing Stiles/Derek fics after reading "How They Celebrate" and "Slow Burn" are two of my favorite S/D stories. I hope that I can live up to those standards and all the reviews I have been getting.**

* * *

><p>As Stiles and Lydia walked out of their 2nd period Calculus class he ran into a wall made of what felt like muscle. He fell back on his back hitting his head on the ground as he fell.<p>

"Are you okay?" Stiles heard a manly voice ask.

"Yep. I'm okay," he said as he put a finger in the air. The man that he ran into helped Stiles get back to his feet then grabbed his fallen books for him. Lydia stood off to the side laughing silently to herself. Stiles' cheeks began to get flushed as he was helped up by the muscular teen.

"I'm Danny Kahuanui. You're Stiles Stilinski right?" Danny said to Stiles.

"Uh- Yeah. How did you know that?" Stiles said glancing at Lydia. She just smiled in response winking at him.

"You've been the talk of the school since you got here. First seen walking and talking with Derek Hale and the rest of The Pack," He said looking at Lydia, "Second you are extremely talented. I heard about your performance in Chorus with Stein. I wish I could've been there."

"Trust me it wasn't that good. I was sharp on occasion," Stiles said his face got redder. He went to grab his books from Danny when he pulled away.

"I got 'em don't worry about it. So where are you going for lunch?" Danny asked as the three started walking back the way Stiles and Lydia had came before their 2nd period started.

"I figured I would sit in a corner and write I don't have anywhere else to sit," Stiles said in response.

"Oh please you are totally sitting with us Stiles I know someone that would be really happy that you joined us too," Lydia said with a sly smile on her face.

"I guess I could sit with you guys if it's not too much of a hassle," Stiles said as he thought about Derek. The threesome walked into the hallway containing their lockers. As Stiles stopped at his locker he realized there was a person that he hadn't noticed before standing next to Allison's locker.

Allison was laughing then kissed the guy intently before he walked away. As he walked past Stiles the dark skinned teen waved at him. Allison closed her locker and said to him, "That's Scott McCall he's my boyfriend."

"He's pretty cute definitely not my type though," Stiles said with a smile on his face as he put stuff in his locker, "So what's the story with Derek?" he asked genuinely interested. Lydia started to laugh standing behind Allison. "What he's cute and I thought you said that he would be "Totally interested"," Stiles said with a smile on his face. Then Allison and the blonde athlete, Jackson, burst into laughter. Stiles stared at them, "What's so funny?"

Stiles shut his locker then turned and rammed into another wall of muscle and fell to the ground, "Why does that keep happening to me today?" he asked to the sky then realized Derek was the one that he ran into. "How much of that did you hear," he asked as Derek pulled him to his feet.

"I am pretty cute aren't I," he said with a grin plaster to his face. Stiles thought that he was teasing him and dropped his things and ran towards the doors at the end of the hallway. People stared at him as he ran as fast as he could to get away from the humiliation he had just experienced.

"Stiles wait!" Derek shouted as he started to chase after him but was stopped by Allison and Lydia.

"Let us handle this okay?" They both jogged towards the end of the hallway.

Stiles sat outside his knees to his chest with tears in his eyes. As Allison and Lydia opened the door they realized how upset he really was. They sat down on either side of him, "Are you okay?" Lydia asked as she put a hand on his hand.

"No I just made a total fool of myself in front of Derek and you guys just laughed," he said upset.

"Look Stiles if we would have know that you would have reacted this way we wouldn't have laughed I swear," Allison finally spoke up.

Derek's head was tilted as he strained to hear what was being said between the three that were sitting outside of the school. He was interrupted by a punch in the arm, "Not cool dude. Leave it be he'll talk to you when he's ready," Jackson said to his Alpha. Derek stopped eavesdropping on the conversation and stood at Stiles locker Stiles' books that he had dropped in hand.

"I just- at my last school I was tormented for being in love with the most popular guy in school. He was the captain of the lacrosse team-,"

"Oh so is Jackson," Lydia interrupted, "Not the point sorry," she said after receiving a glare from Allison.

He wiped his eyes with his hand as the door to the building opened and Scott, Danny, Jackson, and finally Derek, walked through it with bags of food and Stiles' books. They all sat down in a circle around Stiles without saying anything just patting him on the knee all but Derek. Derek stood over by the door and stared at Stiles hurt in his eyes. "Stiles can I talk to you really quick?"

Stiles nodded wiping tears from his face and walked away with Derek. "Look I didn't realize that I hurt you so much I'm truly sorry," Derek said with remorse in his eyes.

"Its fine I was over reacting," Stiles said as he looked at Derek.

"No you weren't and don't ever hide your feelings. Some people don't have the luxury of being so open with their emotions," Derek was holding Stiles' hand at this point trying to hold back the want to embrace him. He couldn't let Stiles get to know him because Stiles wouldn't be able to look at Derek the same way that he was right now if he truly knew that he was a monster.

Stiles smiled at Derek, "So about what I said earlier it's weird I know because I like guys and you like girls,"

"Who said I like girls?" Derek said in response.

"Wanna go on a date tonight? Wow that was like word vomit," Stiles said while laughing and looked away from Derek his face getting flushed.

"I'd like that," Derek couldn't resist his urges he needed to know Stiles more he needed more of him.

* * *

><p><strong>So as I said before I was REALLY excited when I was writing this one and I'm SO sorry that it took so long I got writers block so I had to sit in my room and blare music all day thinking about myself in that situation. Please review and PM if you have any tips and comments.<strong>


	3. XOXO Romeo and Juliet

**So I love the huge response to the story guys. It has been awesome looking at the reviews. Every time I wake up and see that my E-mail has 5 new messages from Fan Fiction it makes me giddy! Ha-ha. I am so glad that you guys love it so much and some of you have been catching the Mean Girls references I like it ha. If any of you are curious as to the song that Stiles sang in Chapter 1 here is the name of it just type it in on YouTube, Pumped up Kicks (Foster The People)- Katy McAllister.**

* * *

><p>Stiles and Derek walked back toward the rest of "The Pack" and sat down next to each other. Lydia and Allison smiled at Stiles as he sat down next to Derek.<p>

"So have you found out what room you're in yet Stiles?" Jackson asked.

"Wait there are dorms here?" Stiles asked with a large enthusiastic smile on his face causing Scott to laugh.

"Yeah. Why don't we go see what room you're in from the RA," Jackson said stifling laughter. As Stiles shoved his sandwich down his throat everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Holy crap you can eat," Scott said with a smile. Stiles just nodded in response. As the group stood up Stiles tripped and almost fell but before he reached the ground Derek caught him. Stiles looked into his eyes with his arm around Derek's neck.

"Thanks," Stiles said with a smile on his face.

"Anytime," Derek said in reply. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes. "You really gotta stop doing that," Derek said chuckling.

"I'll try," Stiles said as he stood up. He glanced back to grab his things and realized the whole group was staring at the two in awe with cute little grins on each of their faces. Stiles grabbed his books that were in his spot, "What?" Stiles asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh-uh nothing," They all said glancing between Stiles and Derek. The 7 people walked into the school in the direction of the main office. As they reached the Resident Advisor's office Derek knocked on the door. "Yeah, hi. This is Stiles today is his first day and he needs a room assignment," Derek said as the RA opened the door.

"Of course. Let me just check to see which rooms are available. I assume you would like to be near the rest of your friends," the RA said looking in Stiles' direction. Stiles looked at the rest of the group looking for their approval when Jackson walked up.

"He can stay with me I have an open bed," Stiles looked at Jackson with a smile on his face. He gestured a thank you with his mouth then grabbed the key that the RA was holding out for him. "No problem," Jackson said putting his arm over Stiles' shoulder, "Me and you are gonna be good friends." The bell, signaling that Stiles' next class was starting soon, rang. "Off to Acting and Dance," Stiles said with a gesture towards the choir room. He started walking then stopped and turned around, "Where's that at?"

The rest of the group laughed at Stiles' then Derek and Danny stepped forward, "We have that class we can take you," They simultaneously looked at each other. Derek had a scowl on his face.

"Um okay thanks?" Stiles said almost like a question then grabbed Danny and Derek's arms and looped his in theirs pulling them along with him looking back at the rest of his new found friends. As the three entered through the door at the side of the large stage and sat down near the front.

"Hello class," The teacher walked in and started to talk then realized that Derek and Danny were sitting in the front row which was new considering they were the only ones that stayed to themselves. "Who's this new student," he asked then realized who he was, "Ah you must be Mr. Stilinski, I was having a conversation about you with Mr. Stein, your Chorus teacher, and he said that you were extremely talented in music. So let's see if you are as good a dancer as you are a musician, shall we?"

Stiles stood up setting his things down in the process. He then kicked his shoes off and walked over to the edge of the large stage, "So I can do stunts first off," He put his hands in the air like a gymnast then ran and did a back hand spring, round off, front hand spring. He landed it and put his hands up. The people in the class applauded him after he landed the stunt. "I took ballet for 6 years when I was little so I can do many of the things that they can do to, but I wouldn't say I'm all that good," he started back at the edge of the stage and started doing a grand jete then landed with a plie. The class clapped louder as he sat down.

The teacher looked at him in amazement, "That was a perfectly demonstrated grand jete and plie. Bravo Mr. Stilinski," Stiles nodded and smiled at Derek who looked at him in astonishment.

Derek leaned over to him, "Any other special skills that we should know about," he asked curiously.

"I'm nationally ranked in archery and gymnastics," He whispered into Derek's ear. Derek just smiled and continued listening to the teacher.

"So today let's do some exercises involving acting. Pair up," Mr. Fredricks said. Derek pulled Stiles closer to him. Danny was grabbed by another student who looked at him with eyes filled with want. "So what we are gonna do is have a conversation from Romeo& Juliet. So one of you needs to come up and grab a script. The goal is to modernize this and make it as realistic as possible so put yourself in the situation but during this century."

Stiles raised his hand, "Is it Act 2 Scene 2?"

"Why yes it is Mr. Stilinski and I look forward to your presentation at the end of the period," he said much louder than the rest. People groaned but Stile smiled.

"What's so funny," Derek asked.

"Well in most adaptations Romeo& Juliet kiss in that scene," Stiles said with a smile.

"Well then we really need to start rehearsing," Derek said with a smile as he handed Stiles a script.

"Alright class now it is time for our first performance. How about you two Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski, come on up," He gestured for the two to come up after about 45 minutes of the two studying their lines together in the far corner of the stage. Derek pulled Stiles to his feet ready to perform a pivotal moment from Romeo& Juliet.

They read their lines with the class enthralled in them as their scene drew to a close the two were standing next to each other and with Derek's final line he kissed Stiles passionately. Stiles put his left hand to Derek's face and his right arm went behind Derek's neck. Derek and Stiles heard the sound of phones clicking like the shutter of a camera, but they didn't care they were too busy enjoying a beautiful moment. Then every phone in the class including Stiles went off. Stiles pulled out his phone and realized it was a picture of him and Derek embracing and every person in the school got the text message. Underneath the picture a message read "The new "it" couple on campus better watch out XOXO Gossip Girl."

Stiles looked at Derek, "How the hell does Gossip Girl know about us?"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was probably my favorite chapter I have written this whole time haha! I thought the XOXO Gossip Girl thing added in a nice touch. What do you think review and let me know. Do you think that Stiles and Derek should share a moment when Stiles is being chased but Derek saves him just an idea or maybe a shooting at the school? You never know anyway I hope you guys enjoy it!<strong>


	4. Worth Fighting For

**So I decided I would get chapter 4 out right after chapter 3 so here it is and special thanks again to my beta Dereksgirl24 and to a fan The Obfuscator's Canard. Enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Stiles, Derek, and Danny walked out of their 3rd period Acting and Dance class to find people with their cell phones out staring at the new "it" couple. "This is great my first day and I'm already put on blast from Gossip Girl," Stiles said as he and Derek got to their lockers. He started shoving things into his shoulder bag.<p>

"Are you leaving," Derek asked concerned that Stiles was going to leave the school.

"Yeah I only have three periods here; I got all the credits that I need for my junior year last year. So all I have to do is my electives," Stiles continued to shove things into his backpack when Mr. Stein and Mr. Fredericks appeared behind him. Derek tapped on his shoulder then pointed to the two teachers standing behind him. Stiles turned around, "Mr. Stein, Mr. Fredericks," he nodded at the two, "Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Mr. Stilinski we have a proposition for you," Mr. Fredericks said.

"I'm all ears sirs," Stiles said curiously as he began to walk and talk with the two teachers. Derek stayed at his locker watching Stiles to make sure he was okay. He noticed Stiles seemed to be very happy about something; he then started walking towards Derek again.

"So what was that about," Derek asked as the rest of the group appeared at their appropriate lockers.

"I was just asked to be the male lead in the school musical," Stiles said with a huge grin on his face.

"That's great Stiles," Allison said from his right.

"I can't believe it. I wasn't that good. I just did a standard plie and grand jete, and it's not like my singing was all that," Stiles said clearly trying to talk himself out of it.

"Yeah and apparently you're a really good Actor," Lydia said holding her phone up. Stiles noticed the picture that was on the screen.

"Yeah actually I am," he started walking over towards Jackson, "Hey Jackson can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure what's up," Jackson asked meeting Stiles in front of Lydia and Derek. Stiles put his arm around Jackson's neck, the way he did when he was "Acting" with Derek, and planted a kiss on Jackson's soft lips.

He turned toward Lydia, "Told you I'm a good Actor," he smiled Jackson just stood there confused. "How do I get to our room," he asked Jackson.

"Walk up two flights of stairs and take a left last room on the right," Lydia said in awe of what just happened.

Stiles walked towards the office parking lot where his jeep was parked. He walked to the back of it and grabbed his bags out of the rear compartment. He struggled to walk up the stairs with his 3 suitcases filled with clothes and his piano case.

"Here let me help you with that," he turned toward the voice realizing it was Derek's. Derek reached out and grabbed two suitcases leaving Stiles with the piano and a suitcase.

As he arrived at his dorm room he pulled his keys out and put them into the dead-bolt. The lock unlatched as he turned the key. He opened the door to his new room the walls were a Green with brown stripes. As he walked in farther he noticed a bathroom and a small kitchen area, along with an empty bed that lie on the wall farthest from the door. The other bed was messed up with posters hanging on the wall next to it. Stiles set his piano down next to a desk that was on his side of the room. He put his luggage on his bed and took the two suitcases from Derek, "Thanks for the help," he said with a smile.

"No problem. Did you want help putting things away," he asked.

"Don't you have class?"

"Yeah but I can skip," Derek said as if it were nothing.

Stiles started to unpack his clothes and place them in a dresser that was identical to the one on Jackson's side of the room, "No you can't you need to go to class, Bye," Stiles said waving at him.

"One question first, why did you kiss Jackson?"

"To prove that I'm a good actor," Stiles said with a smile, "So when did you want to go on that date?"

"How about tonight I'll stop by here and we can go see The Devil Inside. Then go to a café for some coffee or desert. The movie theater isn't far from here so we can walk if you want?"

Stiles looked at him with a smile, "That sounds perfect, 6:30?"

"6:30 sounds perfect I'll see you then," Derek walked over and kissed Stiles on the forehead. He walked towards the door and shut it behind him. Stiles then fell on his bed with a gigantic grin across his face kicking his feet in the air while squealing like a girl. "Best day ever!"

After he finished unpacking the door to their room opened and Jackson walked in, "Stiles, what the hell was that about," Jackson asked with an appalled look on his face.

"It was a combination of making Derek jealous and proving that I was "acting" when Derek and I kissed in class. I'm really sorry if I offended you or anything,"

"No it's not a big deal I just wanted to know what that was about. Like you can't just kiss me and then walk away with no explanation, by the way you are a very good kisser," Jackson was babbling on at this point.

"JACKSON! Shut up," Stiles said to stop his incessant babble, "And thank you you're not a bad kisser at all," Stiles said looking at his feet then back at Jackson. "I was gonna take a shower then set my piano up before Derek and I go out tonight if that's okay?"

"Yeah that's totally cool," Jackson said as Stiles walked into the bathroom with a towel.

TIMESKIP!

Stiles walked out of the bathroom the towel wrapped around his waist. The clock on the microwave read 6:00. "Holy Shit it's six o'clock how long have I been in there," Stiles asked Jackson who was lying on his bed reading a magazine.

"About an hour and a half," Jackson said as he put the magazine down.

"Oh god I'm so screwed," Stiles began to run around the room searching for clothes to put on. He noticed that his piano was set up in the corner of the room next to the desk, "Did you set this up?"

"Yeah I thought that I could save you the time."

"Thanks that's really sweet of you," He walked over and hugged Jackson. Stiles walked back to his side of the room and started getting ready. He slid a pair of boxer briefs over top his naked body then put on a pair of dark wash denim jeans. After drying of his longer hair he put on a white shirt with a button down over top. After he got dressed he heard a knock at the door, "Just a second," he called as he tried to slip his shoes and socks on without falling over. He successfully stayed on his feet then walked towards the door grabbing his wallet and keys. Derek waited outside the door, flowers in hand, wearing his leather jacket with a nice black top.

"You ready," he said handing Stiles the blue roses. Stiles smelled them then set them on a counter inside his and Jackson's room. He closed the door as they started to walk towards the nearby Cineplex.

"Two for The Devil Inside please," Derek said as he took out his wallet without allowing Stiles a chance to grab his money. The ticket broker gave Derek the two tickets and told them what theater it was in. The two walked into the Cinema, "Do you want anything to eat," Derek said as he walked up to the concession counter.

"Uh yeah why don't we get a large tub of popcorn and a Mountain Dew to share," Stiles asked pulling out his wallet.

"Put it away. This is a date and if it's going to be a proper date I'm going to pay for everything," Derek walked up to the counter and order a large tub of popcorn with extra butter and an extra large Mountain Dew. He paid then they walked off to the theater together. As they entered the theater Stiles looked towards the seats for a good place to sit. They walked towards the back row and sat down in the middle of the row. As the movie started Stiles had his hand on the arm rest in between the two of them and Derek took Stiles hand in his own. He could feel Stiles' heart accelerate at the parts that were scarier than the others. At one point Stiles turned away and hid in Derek's shoulder.

As the movie ended Stiles stood up and started walking toward the exit his hand still in Derek's. "So where to now," Stiles asked as they arrived to the outside of the theater.

"Well there's a café about two blocks from here that we could go to for dessert and coffee if you want," Derek asked hoping his plane would go through. When they got into the café they sat down at a table near the stage where people were singing.

"Must be open mic night," Stiles said in his ear.

"I'm gonna grab a coffee do you want something," Derek asked gesturing towards the counter.

"A Chocolate Biscotti, if that's okay," Stiles said. Derek walked toward the counter with a smile on his face.

The guy that was obviously running the open mic night event that was going on came up to the mic that was located in front of the grand piano that was on stage. "Okay next up do I have a Stiles here," Stiles looked at Derek with an appalled look on his face who kept gesturing for him to go up on stage, "Stiles you're up next,"

"That's Stiles," Derek said pointing at Stile who was sitting in the front row. Stiles stood up and walked on stage.

"Thanks Derek," Stiles mumbled into the mic that was mounted near the piano. "This song is called Worth Fighting For, by Katy McAllister," Stiles said as he sat down at the piano and began to play.

_The sky is turning golden now.__  
><em>_Wish you were with me, now.__  
><em>_My body aches for you.__  
><em>_Feels empty since you left__  
><em>_Is anybody left, that isn't broken?__  
><em>_Shattered, confused._

_It's not that I don't understand your side__  
><em>_it's just hard to contemplate__  
><em>_why a love this deep goes unanswered__  
><em>_I'm going places in this life__  
><em>_and I want you by my side__  
><em>_do you remember that night_

_as you tell me good bye__  
><em>_I see that look in your eyes__  
><em>_I never wanted you to break down__  
><em>_we found real love in this cold world__  
><em>_isn't that what life's is about__  
><em>_We can get away from this town_

_i know exactly how I hurt you,__  
><em>_there's nothing left but the truth__  
><em>_we can change this life__  
><em>_one step at a time__  
><em>_I know there's so much more__  
><em>_isn't that worth fighting for_

_it's been so long I'm growing.__  
><em>_We've lost the only one who can fix me, __  
><em>_now it's me who's breaking down.__  
><em>_I know you see me broken__  
><em>_but there's so much unspoken__  
><em>_please give us hope.__  
><em>_cause I'll never let you go._

_it's not that I'm forgiving myself.__  
><em>_it's just I'm going through hell.__  
><em>_to try and think of words to save me._

_it's not so much I am missing you.__  
><em>_it's more like I'm so lost without you.__  
><em>_I give anything for you to just take me._

_as you tell me good bye__  
><em>_i see that look in your eyes__  
><em>_i never wanted you to break down__  
><em>_we found real love in this cold world__  
><em>_isn't that what life is about__  
><em>_we can get away from this town_

_i know exactly how i hurt you,__  
><em>_there's nothing left but the truth__  
><em>_we can change this life__  
>One step at a time.<br>__I know there's so much more__  
><em>_isn't that worth fighting for_

Stiles stood up from the piano as people started to clap, "Thank you," Stiles said as he walked off stage and sat down by Derek, "I hate you so much."

"Wow that was real talent right there let's see if anyone can top that," The announcer said.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a fun time everyone ha-ha. Again every time that I write it makes me SUPER happy to get reviews and to write it as well because I play out the story with me in the position of the character that I can relate to the most. Here I relate to Stiles. Keep reviewing please!<strong>


	5. Rodeo Drive

**So my computer has been broken and luckily it didn't get rid of all my documents so finally here is chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Derek and Stiles walked out of the café after the manager handed Stiles a business card offering him a job in the process. Stiles walked along close to Derek his arm weaved around Derek's with their fingers intertwined. "I had a really fun time tonight," Stiles said just before they got to the school.<p>

"Me too, I'm glad I got to spend the night with you," He smiled putting his hand on Stiles face. The two were about to kiss when Derek noticed two men were walking up to them. One of the men pulled out a knife the other held a gun in his right hand.

"Give me your wallets, Now" the man with the gun said Stiles dug in his pockets and put his wallet on the ground and started to back away. The man with the knife lunged at him but Derek jumped in front of him fangs elongated his eyes a bright blue roaring at the two. He kicked the man with the gun in the stomach sending him flying through the sky. He threw the other man to the ground and started punching him in the face. Stiles ran up to Derek's side and tried pulling him off of the man, "Stop it Derek STOP IT!"

Derek swung his arm back and hit Stiles causing him to fall back his mouth bleeding and a cut under his eye. Derek roared at him in the process. Stiles grabbed his face and started to crawl away from Derek when he realized what he really was.

"Stiles wait," Derek called after him chasing after Stiles but couldn't reach him before he ran into his room.

Stiles slammed the door as Derek reached him. He had tears in his eyes as he locked the door trying to get away from that monster.

"Stiles? What's wrong," Jackson said as he got up from his bed wearing nothing but boxers. Stiles had sat at the door crying his eyes out as Jackson sat there holding him filling in the blanks as he heard Derek trying to talk to Stiles through the door. Stiles eventually fell asleep in Jackson's arms; he carried him over to his bed and tucked him in. Jackson opened the door and walked outside where Derek was, "What happened," Jackson asked his arms crossed over his chest leaning against a banister on the opposite side of the hall.

"I shifted in front of him," Derek said his head in his hands.

"WHAT," Jackson said astounded.

"We were attacked by two guys, one with a gun and the other with a knife, I was on top of the guy with the knife and was beating the shit out of him when Stiles came up and—and I- I hit him," Derek explained.

"That's why his eye is swollen and he has a cut on his lip. Derek you're lucky you didn't kill him," Jackson said sternly.

"I know alright."

"No it's not alright Derek, He is never going to talk to you the same way again and as soon as he finds out that we all know he's going to leave," Jackson said getting heated.

"I can't deal with this right now," Derek got up and walked away towards his dorm room.

TIME SKIP AGAIN!

"Stiles," someone was shaking the sleeping teen awake, "Get up your gonna be late for 1st period,"  
>Stiles right eye opened but he couldn't open his left eye. He pulled the covers off of him then walked over to his bag and grabbed it and a pair of sunglasses off of the desk. Before he walked out of the door he grabbed a sweatshirt with a hood before walking out of his bedroom. He pulled the sweatshirt on and pulled the hood up walking towards the orchestra and choir room. As he got there he sat down in the seat that he occupied the day before. The bell rang and students started to pile into the room.<p>

"Hey Stiles," Allison called from the door of the room. Stiles just looked away from her. As she got closer to him she realized that he was hiding his face from her. "Hey Stiles let me see your face," She reached a hand out and took off his glasses and saw his black eye, "Who the fuck did this to you?"

Derek walked up behind her as she removed his glasses, "Stiles I'm so sor-,"

"Don't fucking talk to me," Stiles yelled in the middle of class.

"I'm trying to apologize."

"It's a little late for that you piece of shit," Stiles was standing screaming in his face. He grabbed his bags and went to walk out of the room but Derek grabbed his arm. Stiles swung his foot around and connected with Derek's face, "How does it feel being on the other side of a hit," Derek was on the ground holding his face. Allison chased after Stiles and put her hand on his shoulder. "What," Stiles turned around thinking it was Derek, "I'm sorry I thought, this is just too much last night with his face and then when he hit me and now this."

Allison looked around then pulled Stiles toward the parking lot pulling her phone out in the process. She sent a text message to Lydia reading,

_Meet me in the parking lot there is a problem we need to fix._

Allison and Stiles walked toward a silver convertible. As they arrived at it Lydia came jogging up to them from behind.

"Hey, I got your text so what happened with you and Derek," Lydia asked putting her hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles pushed her hand away and jumped in the backseat of the car. He started to bite his nails not talking until Allison and Lydia got in, "Okay listen something really weird happened last night after our date," He heard the sound of the choir room opening. Derek emerged from the doorway, "Drive now," Stiles said as Allison started the car. Derek noticed the car and started to run towards them, "Go!" shouted Stiles as Allison pulled away. The three newly established friends drove down Hollywood Boulevard toward the nearest shopping district. They parked the car as they got to Rodeo Drive. Lydia jumped out and grabbed Stiles' hand helping him out of the backseat. Allison crossed over to the passenger side of the car parked in front of Gucci. "This is Rodeo Drive," Stiles said excited, "it has Gucci, Ralph Lauren, Armani, Coco Chanel, Christian Dior, and Valentino. I think I'm having a heart attack."

Lydia put her arm through Stiles' right arm. Allison did the same with his left. They walked arm in arm toward the line of high class shopping centers. They paraded through the stores buying anything that caught their eyes. Stiles walked out carrying at least three bags from Armani and Saks at Fifth Avenue. "We are gonna hit Gucci," Lydia said.

"I'll meet you guys at the Sushi bar near there I have some things that I need to do in the mall near here so I'll be a while," Stiles said as the three split up. He headed in the direction of the mall determined to find out what happened last night with Derek. Stiles entered the mall and walked towards the mall directory looking for a specific location. He found the location he was looking for and headed towards the escalator going up. He walked into the café and sat down near the window pulling out his laptop that was in his shoulder bag. He logged on then went to Google and typed in Werewolf. He saw all the same things that he had seen with Derek, the glowing eyes, increased rage, increased strength and speed. Stiles sat and looked at the websites and photos for hours. When he realized what time it was he walked out of the café closing his laptop and headed towards the entrance to the mall. He walked towards the sushi bar near the strip of stores. Allison and Lydia were sitting inside of the sushi bar, as Stiles walked in he pointed toward their table when the lady at the podium asked how many. She led him towards them with a smile as she walked away.

"Where have you been," Lydia asked, "We've been here since 2 and it's already 4:30?"

"We need to talk about what happened last night," Stiles sat down and put his laptop on the table opening it in the process, "I swear if you lie to me I will-,"

"Yes," Allison interrupted, "Derek is a werewolf."

Stiles looked at her confused and scared at the same time. Stiles stood up and walked outside with Lydia and Allison following close behind.

"Where are you going," Lydia asked as Stiles walked in the direction they came.

"Back to school, I need to have a talk with everyone face to face," Stiles jumped in the driver's seat of the car, "I'm driving." Allison and Lydia got into the car Lydia occupying the back Allison the front. They drove off toward the academy and parked in the same spot before they had left. Stiles opened the driver's side door and stepped out of the car walking toward the field below the school where Derek, Jackson, Scott, and Danny had been sitting after, what Stiles had assumed, was lacrosse. He started running down the field toward them dropping his bag down.

"Stiles I wouldn't do this if I were you," Allison called behind him as the four guys stood up. Jackson stepped in front of Stiles and tried to stop him.

"Get out of my way now," Stiles said trying to push him to the side.

"No you don't want to do anything you'll re-," Stiles had swung and hit Jackson across the face.

"I told you to move," He stepped over Jackson and walked towards Derek. He pulled a knife out of his coat and threw at Derek. Derek caught the dagger before it reached him. "So it's true you're a werewolf."


	6. Yeah Karma's A Bitch

**So last chapter did take awhile to get up but here is the next one haha! I hope you enjoy both this and the last and those to come.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah I am a werewolf," Derek said walking towards Stiles, "I wanted to tell you but I also didn't want to get too close to you because I knew this would happen."<p>

"Who else knew let alone is one of you," Stiles asked turning towards everyone around him.

Lydia walked next to Derek along with Scott. "The three of us are all werewolves, Derek is our Alpha and we're betas. The others are all human; they didn't ask to be a part of this they were brought into this like you were." Stiles started backing away and then stopped in his tracks rubbing his hands through his medium length hair. Derek walked up behind him going to touch his shoulder, "Don't touch me. I just need to be left alone," Stiles said as he jumped away from Derek. He started walking off of the field then turned around to look at Jackson, "I'm sorry about your face."

Jackson nodded and put his un-bloodied hand up as if gesturing to stop Stiles from saying anything further. Stiles continued off of the field and back to the main building. He entered the office walking toward the principal's room. Knocking on the door he walked into the room and sat down, "Is there any place that I would be able to practice my archery without being bothered sir,"

"There is a separate gymnasium that you can use it has old mats and things from a couple years ago in it but that's about it. I'm sure that if you set up a station you would be able to shoot in there without being bothered," Principal Chappell said in response.

Stiles stood up and walked out of the office with a more proud feeling. As he got to his dorm he realized that Jackson was waiting for him there. Stiles' expression went from proud to scared of what might be said to him. He walked straight passed Jackson standing outside the dorm and went towards his closet and grabbed out a large triangular shaped bag. He set it on his bed and unzipped it pulling a bow and a quiver filled with arrows in it.

"What the hell is that for," Jackson asked.

"Oh Derek didn't tell you," Stiles asked with a smile, "I'm a nationally ranked archer. I haven't done it in years but I have decided to get back into it. Look this has nothing to do with you so if you want to get hurt stand in my way other wise move." Stiles said as he walked towards the door. Jackson backed off and let Stiles leave. Stiles walked out of the dorm and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He got to the entrance of the gymnasium and opened the door. He walked over to what looked to be a stereo and plugged in his Ipod. The song "Bad Karma" by Ida Maria was playing he pulled out his bow and took aim at the target located at the other end of the gym. The string on the bow snapped forward and the arrow went flying down the gym landing straight in the bull's eye as soon as the lyrics "Yeah Karma's A Bitch" went through the speakers. Stiles dropped the bow to his side and fell to his knees tears running down his face. "Why is it that I can like someone so much but get hurt by them at the same time?" He asked himself. He put his hands over his eyes wincing at the black eye he forgot was there.

The door to the gym opened without Stiles realizing Lydia had knelt down next to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry about everything that's happened we never should've put you through this. You shouldn't have the burden of this secret on your shoulders. Just think about it for a night then let me know how you are feeling tomorrow, okay? You already missed dinner but Jackson went to Panda Express and picked up some Chow Mein and some other stuff I think that it would do you some good to talk to someone who knows what you're going through," She put a hand out to help him up and Stiles accepted the gesture.

They walked toward his dorm room after he grabbed his IPod from the stereo. Jackson was standing near the door again with a gigantic bag of Panda Express and a large bag of Blockbuster movies and what Stiles hoped was candy. As he and Lydia arrived at the door he noticed that Jackson had a bandage around his nose which was the color purple. He kissed Lydia on the cheek and put his arm around Stiles. "Okay, So I know that you didn't mean to break my nose. I know exactly what you're going through, I reacted pretty close to the same when I found out besides breaking someone's nose," He hugged Stiles with both arms wrapped around him, "I know that it's hard caring for someone that's hurt you the same way Derek hurt you but I'm here for you no matter what."

Stiles shoulders started to shake under Jackson's arms. The comfort of having someone who understood what he was going through was the first comfort he had, had since his father died. Being a 15 year old and loosing the only person you've had since you were born is a hard thing to go through.

_Stiles and his father were walking through the mall parking lot trying to find his father's truck. They arrived at the truck with bags in tow. Stiles went to open his door when someone came up behind his dad and tried to take the keys from him. Sheriff Stilinski fought against the car jacker as hard as he could. A loud bang rang out through the parking lot and Stiles' father fell to the ground. Stiles jumped into the front seat of the truck and grabbed the police scanner, "This is Stiles Stilinski the sheriff's son my father has been shot please send help," He choked out through sobs. He ran over to his father's side after getting out of the truck. As he knelt down next to his slowly breathing father sirens started to roar throughout the small town of Beacon Hills, California. _

"_Stiles I want you to know that I will always lo-," Before Stiles could hear what his father had to say blood came out of his mouth and he lie in the street dead in Stiles' arms. "No, Please, dad, come back I need you. You can't leave me not you too," Stiles cried into his father's shoulder._

Stiles sat down on the bed next to where Jackson had set the Chinese food and movies. Stiles sifted through the bag of movies that Jackson had bought. Rummaging through them he pulled out his favorite movie of all time, "A Walk to Remember, I love this movie Jackson," Stiles said opening the case and setting in the DVD player under their flat screen television.

Jackson walked into the room with a fork plopping onto the bed next to Stiles, "That's Derek's favorite movie too," Jackson said to Stiles with a smile as he opened two large takeout boxes of chow mien.

Stiles smiled at him pulling out a pair of chopsticks and stealing the box of chow mien from Jackson's hand, "Thanks," he said with a smile. As the movie came to an end Stiles was crying into Jackson's shoulder, "This movie is so freaking sad," he said laughing at the same time.

Derek sat in his room his head in his hands as he listened to Stiles crying and Jackson consoling him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this chapter was shorter than the rest but I felt that I couldn't go any farther with this without making it SUPER LONG so I wanted it to be shorter so the next one can be longer. I hope you guys like it but please keep reviewing this is for my beta Dereksgirl24.<strong>


	7. Forgiven?

Stiles woke up the next morning before Jackson did which was unusual because in the past week that he had been here he was always the last one to wake up. Since he had found out that Derek was a werewolf he had been avoiding him and most of the people from the group just because he didn't know what to say to them. After he woke up Jackson had put his things for his first period into his bag. He walked out of the dorm toward the choir room. He had been practicing his semester finals for the showcase. He had to sing a duet and everyone was taken including Allison, the only person not taken was, none other than, Derek freaking Hale. Stiles had been practicing alone, but today was the day that he had to present what the two had come up with in class. He had to work with Derek to put together what they had. Since Stiles had chosen the song before he knew that Derek was going to be working with him he had already found a pianist. As he walked into the choir room Derek was standing next to the piano with the pianist warming up.

"Ah Mr. Stilinski there you are. I was just warming up with Mr. Hale here. Would you like to warm up before we start," the pianist had asked as Stiles approached the piano.

"No I'm fine let's just get this over with," Stiles stood next to the piano. The pianist started playing the intro to the song they were going to perform. The students started to walk in as the bell rang. The pianist stopped playing and waited for all of the students to settle down. He started to play the piano again, but this time Derek nodded at him and he changed keys and tempo. Derek started to walk to the other side of the piano and started to sing to Stiles in front of the class.

_Hoping that you can't hear me,__  
><em>_Cause I feel like I am thinking out loud.__  
><em>_Wondering if you can read me,__  
><em>_I guess there is no easy way out.__I take it to far when ever you're around,__  
><em>_But you caught me off guard,__  
><em>_You're already breaking me down.__I know I said I'm not looking for serious,__  
><em>_But seriously I didn't know that you would go__  
><em>_And be just what I need.__  
><em>_Seriously.__Thinking I have you figured out,__  
><em>_But then you leave me in doubt,__  
><em>_You make me think I'm seriously crazy.__Walking I see you turning away__  
><em>_Because I don't know what to say,__  
><em>_Do you seriously avoid me?__  
><em> Stiles started to smile as Derek serenaded him. _  
><em>_Can you honestly tell me,__  
><em>_You don't feel a thing,__  
><em>_Cause last night you honestly held me__  
><em>_And I was making believe you were really mine__I know I said I'm not looking for serious,__  
><em>_But seriously I didn't know that you would go__  
><em>_And be just what I need.__  
><em>_Seriously.__I want to tell you__  
><em>_But you make it so hard to do,__  
><em>_What would I lose?__  
><em>_I'd rather keep you around.__I wanna say no__  
><em>_But you make it so hard to go__  
><em>_How do You know I'm not gonna let you down__  
><em>_This time around...__I know I said I'm not looking for serious,__  
><em>_But seriously you moved me.__  
><em>_I didn't know that you would go__  
><em>_And be just what I need__If you seriously don't feel a thing,__  
><em>_Lets skip to the part when you leave.__  
><em>_Yeah I said I'm not looking for serious,__  
><em>_But seriously, _

_seriously I didn't know that you would go__  
><em>_And be just what I need__Seriously.__  
><em>_You moved me__Hoping that you can't hear me,__  
><em>_Cause I feel like I am thinking out loud._

Derek stood with his hand on Stiles' face after he walked around him. Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and looked into his eyes, "So can you forgive me?"

Stiles stood facing Derek then jumped into Derek's arms, "Yes I can forgive you," He said with a huge grin on his face. He leaned his head down and kissed Derek passionately. Derek held Stiles for awhile longer but set him down when he heard howling from the door.

The Pack was standing there cheering them on and laughing in excitement. Derek and Stiles smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>Oh Mah Gawd. I'm SOO Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. But I hope this made up for it. I am also planning on double updating today! So look out for Chapter 8!<p> 


	8. Uncle? Dad?

Stiles tossed and turned in his bed as he dreamed of the night his father was murdered. His father stood in front of him with a bullet wound in his chest, his face pale and lifeless.  
>"It's your fault that I died," the late sheriff said as his image flickered and his chest began to bleed fast.<p>

"Dad, I'm so sorry I didn't want you to die," Stiles cried as he watched his father bleed out in front of his eyes for, what felt like, the hundredth time.

Jackson awoke noticing Stiles crying and shifting in his sleep. Jackson sat down on the edge of Stiles' bed and soothed him.

Stiles' father walked toward Stiles with blood coming out of his eyes and mouth as gun shots continued to sound off in Stiles' head. Stiles started crying and screaming as his father was mutilated more than he already was. Stiles shot straight up out of bed screaming.

Derek burst into his room running toward his mate.

"What's wrong Stiles," he asked as Stiles leaned into him and cried in Derek's arms. Derek just held him not asking any questions as to what happened. Stiles finally stopped crying leaving his body to shake from the small stutters in his breath. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 5:30 in the morning.

"I'm sorry. Both of you I really didn't mean to wa-," Stiles was interrupted by the fact that all 7 of the people he cared about most were in his room hoping that their friend was okay. "I take that back I'm sorry to everyone for waking you all up. This week is just really rough for me," he said and looked at his sheets.

"Why? What happened," Allison asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"My dad, he uh, he was murdered today last year. He was shot in the parking lot of our mall in Beacon Hills, California. He was the sheriff you know," Stiles started to tear up. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and grabbed one of Derek's sweatshirts he had borrowed and walked past the group, "I just need a minute," He walked out of the dorm room and into the hallway making his way toward the steps leading to the beach nearby. He walked along the sand and watched the sun rise as Derek came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"I know this is a dumb question but, are you okay?" Derek rested his head on top of Stiles' head.

"Yeah it's just been really tough," Stiles turned around to face Derek and rest his head on Derek's chest while they watched the sun rise together.

"I'll always be here for you Stiles, because I love you," Derek said looking into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles gazed into Derek's eyes and tears welled up in his eyes, "I love you too."

Derek pulled Stiles' chin up to meet Derek's lips and the two embraced for what felt like hours.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Derek walked back to the dorms where the rest of The Pack sat eating donuts and drinking coffee. Lydia handed Stiles a double shot, white chocolate mocha, with raspberry, blended heavy on the whip. "I know it's your favorite," Lydia said then hugged Stiles, "I'm sorry."<p>

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I had to see you guys in your "Pajamas"," Stiles put quotes with his fingers around the last word because all of the guys were shirtless and in either boxers or shorts and the girls were in a tank top and boy shorts. Stiles laughed as did the rest of them. A man in a leather jacket knocked on the door to Stiles' bedroom, "Uncle Chris?" Stiles asked as he ran and hugged the man. Allison stood up, "Uncle Chris? That's my dad, Chris Argent," She emphasized his last name. Stiles looked between the two.

"Surprise," Chris Argent said.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest but my computer was about to die so it had to be! Enjoy the suspense.<p> 


End file.
